Reassurance
by Last Hope of Humanity
Summary: Noel notices how Hope is acting when his assassination draws near so he decides to talk to him in order to comfort him.


**I wrote this story because Noel and Hope is one of my most favorite couples in video games. This story takes place in the alternate ending The Future is Hope. It also takes place on the day before Hopes assassination attempt. I always wanted to write a story about what happened to Noel and Hope during that time. Please rate and review! Enjoy!** **  
**

I sat quietly in front of Hope Estheim who was currently busy doing a task on his desk before we had to go back to his home. Its been two days since Snow suddenly showed up with guards surrounding Alyssa. It turned out she was working for Caius and was about to give us an artefact that was going to trap us in another time never to return. As soon as she was arrested we all went outside the Academy building and were discussing what to do next. Apparently Snow has been busy since we last saw him at Sunleth. He has been jumping from time to time fixing them every time Caius changed them. Snow then asked Serah to go with him and help him fix the timeline and stop Caius. Serah was excited to be with her man but I was slightly annoyed that he only asked her. When I asked him what I should do while they had all the fun he said I was on bodyguard duty. I stared at him with a confused face and Hope was the one to ask who I was supposed to protect.

Snow then dropped the bomb and told Hope that he was going to get assassinated in three days. Hope was shocked and just stayed silent and I was also surprised with this information. Snow saw the scared look on Hopes face and promised to correct the timeline and that he had faith in me to protect him. "Noel please take care of Hope, without him we won't have a future." He told me with a serious face. I nodded and swore that I would protect Hope with my life. I turned to see Hope give me a small smile and mouth a thank you with a light blush on his face. Seeing that look on his face made me feel warm inside and I couldn't help but smile back. Snow gave a thumbs up and went on his way with Serah to repair the broken timeline.

The first two days were very hectic. Hope was working from morning all the way to night in order to leave the New Cocoons plans; just in case he was killed. I kept telling him that I wouldn't let that happen but all he would do is give me a small smile and say its just a precaution. So it brings us back to the now. The day before Hopes attempted assassination. Hope was done with whatever it was he was working with and looked up at me. "Ok I'm finished here Noel let's go home." Hope said as he stood up and walked towards his office door. I got up and followed him and we got into the elevator to take us to Hopes apartment. It was located inside the Academy so it was very convenient. We reached the floor and walked in. I just looked at Hope and noticed he started to undo his tie and satchels with a worried expression. "Hope are you ok?" I asked and he looked up and gave me a sad smile. "Yes Noel I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower..." He then walked off towards the bathroom.

I walked towards the room that Hope had given me and let out a huge sigh. 'I know he is nervous and scared, why won't he talk to me?' I thought to myself. I tried to talk to Hope one on one but he would always be working. And then we couldn't talk when we got to his apartment because he would immediately lock himself in his room. "But not today!" I said confidently and walked out of my room. I walked towards the bathroom and held out my hand to open the door. But as I did Hope opened it and was surprised to see me there. My eyes widened as I saw Hope only wearing a towel around his waist and how water was running down his chest. "Noel are you ok?" He asked me as he got closer to my face. "I-I-I...ye-yeah! I'm fine." I stuttered as my face felt hotter at our proximity. "Oh ok then I am going to go change excuse me." Hope walked passed me and I turned to see his wet back. I couldn't help but drag my eyes towards his ass and I licked my lips at the sight.

'Wait a minute! Why am I feeling this way!?' I thought. Ever since I met Hope I could admit how beautiful he was. Every time me and Serah met up with him I couldn't help but stare in his eyes and be captivated by them. I guess I had come to like him. And I don't find the idea of being with a man weird. Hell from where I come from you were lucky to be with anybody. "That's it, now I HAVE to talk to him." I said to myself. I walked towards Hopes room and softly knocked. "Yes? What is it Noel?" Hope asked me as he opened the door. He was only wearing an oversized shirt that reached halfway down his thighs and slumped off one of his shoulders. He looked very cute and I just wanted to hug him but I just clenched my hands to my sides. "Um I just wanted to talk with you Hope." He just tilted his head to the side and asked me, "About what?" It was ridiculous how cute and adorable he was.

"About tomorrow." His eyes widened and I saw him shiver. "I really don't want to talk about it Noel..." He said with a sad look on his face. "Please Hope just for a while." I pleaded him and he reluctantly stepped aside letting me inside his room. I walked towards his bed and sat down. Hope just stared at the floor and rubbed his arm with his hand. "Come on Hope sit with me." I patted the place next to me and he sat next with me but didn't face me. "So what about tomorrow?" He asked me with a worried voice. "Well I just wanted to ask if you were ok..." I said while trying to look him in his beautiful emerald eyes. He looked at me and I was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. "Of course I'm not ok! I'm going to be killed tomorrow and I'm very scared!" I saw him trembling and his lower lip was quivering as he cried. "Hope I..." I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen. "I can't believe it! I fought a bunch of monsters, soldiers and even helped take out the Sanctum Fal'Cie! But I'm going to be easily assassinated tomorrow!" He yelled as tears kept on streaming down his face.

"I worked so hard to come to the future to save the people of Cocoon and create the New Cocoon but it will all be for nothing!" I couldn't help but stare at Hopes sad face in astonishment. He was always so reserved and rarely showed emotions but now he was completely devastated and a wreck. "Why would someone try to kill me? I don't-" I couldn't bear to see him like this so I suddenly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest in a hug. "No-Noel? What are you doing?" Hope asked as he trembled in my arms. "I already told you Hope. I will protect you with my life I swear." I reassured him with a smile. Hope just pulled slightly back and stared into my eyes and I could tell he believed me. "Thank you so much Noel...I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me..." He gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and I couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Hope..." I whispered as I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands. "What is it No-" I interrupted his sentence as I placed a kiss on his rosy lips. "Nhn!" Hope moaned and tried to push me away but I pressed on harder and felt his resistance go down. I grabbed his bottom lip with my teeth and softly pulled causing him to shudder. I pulled away from him and saw a deep red blush on his face. "Why did you do that?" Hope asked as he looked at me with hooded eyes. "Well you just looked so beautiful right now Hope I couldn't help it." I said with a smile. Hope just blushed even more and looked away. He looked so adorable and I know now why everyone liked Hope. "Look at me Hope..." He shyly turned to face me and I once again kissed his lips only this time I pushed my tongue past his lips and met his own.

"Mmmmm..." Hope moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck. I then pushed him down on his bed and I got on top of him. Our tongues wrestled in each other's mouths and tasted one another. I pulled away and admired how beautiful he was. I dragged my hands under his shirt and pushed it up. My fingers brushed against his nipples and he arched his back. "Hope...you're so sensitive..." I said with a smirk and it made him shudder. I took off his shirt completely off and started to kiss down his chest. I reached a light pink nipple and stuck my tongue out and licked around it causing it to harden. "Mm...Noel do the...other one..." Hope moaned out. I listened and did the same with the other one but I also took it in my mouth and sucked hard. "AHN! Noel..." I nibbled on it and continued my journey down Hopes soft skin. Once I reached his tight boxers I tried to pull them down but he stopped me. "No-Noel you are still fully dressed...it's embarrassing..." He blushed and looked away.

"Well Hope since I undressed you, you have to undress me..." I said with a smirk. His eyes widened and he sat up on the bed as I stood up. First he shakily grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I saw him lick his lips as he saw my six pack and then he pulled it completely off. He then spread his hands over my chest and started moving them around feeling my scarred and rough skin. I moaned as Hopes soft and feminine hands felt so good against my skin."You like what you see Hope?" I asked with a huge smirk. Hope just looked into my eyes and shyly nodded. He started to undo the ties on my pants and they fell off onto the ground. Hope gasped as he saw my big throbbing cock begging to be released from my boxers. He looked up at me with a shy look. I chuckled at his adorable reaction and told him to pull them off. He very slowly grabbed the hem of my boxers and pulled it down.

I almost laughed as my cock sprang out and slapped Hope in the face. He just looked surprised by the size and just stared at it with wide eyes. "What's wrong Hope?" I asked as I stroked his hair. "I-I don't know what to do..." He stuttered out as he kept on staring at it. "Well give it a few licks and when you are ready just take it in your mouth and suck it." I instructed. He blushed a bright red but still stuck out his tongue and licked from the bottom of my cock all the way to the tip. I moaned as Hope kept licking around the head of my cock and then licked my slit. Some precum started to leak out but Hope hurriedly lapped it up and savored the taste. "Go on Hope...suck it..." I asked as I resisted the urge to just push through his luscious lips. Hope slowly opened his mouth and took my cock into his warm mouth. "Mmmmm...Hope it feels so good..." I moaned out as I slipped more and more into his sweet mouth. "Nnn!" Hope moaned as I grabbed his hair and thrusted all the way inside.

I looked down to see Hopes face buried in my brown curls. I pulled out of his mouth and Hope panted for air and licked his lips. "Did you like that?" I asked as I stroked his hair. "Ye-yeah..." He replied with a shy smile. "Well come up here..." I pulled him up and kissed his lips again enjoying his taste. I ran my hands down his back and slid them under his boxers, feeling his soft and full ass. He moaned in our kiss as I continued to fondle him and I pulled them down leaving Hope fully exposed. I stroked his hard member in my hand and he shuddered in complete pleasure. "Noel it feels so good..." Hope whimpered in my ear as I continued to stroke him until he was leaking precum onto my hand. I then ran a finger covered with his precum down his crack until I found his hole. I applied a little pressure on it and slid my finger in. "Ahn! Noel..." He pushed back onto my finger and I groaned at how warm and tight it was inside of Hope. "AHHHH! NOEL!" Hope yelled as I rubbed a bundle of nerves inside of him. "So this is the spot huh?" I asked as I kept rubbing him. "YES! There..." I saw his face and he looked like he was in heaven. "Noel...please give me...more..." Smiling at his request I kept on adding more fingers until four were inside him.

"Get on your hands and knees Hope..." I whispered in his ears. He shivered and he eagerly turned around raising his ass in the air. "I'm going to need you to spread wider Hope." I said with a smirk. He reached around and spread his ass with his hands while blushing a bright red and turned to look at me with hooded eyes. I nearly came at the sexy sight of Hope being submissive but I held it in. Grabbing Hopes hips, I poked his entrance with my cock and heard Hope whimpered impatiently. "Noel...please..." Hope begged with a sexy voice. "Please what beautiful?" I asked with a smirk. "Please...fuck me..." Hope said in a very slutty voice. My restraint shattered and I slowly and carefully pushed into him. His breath was getting labored as my cock penetrated into him so I decided to distract him. I wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked him to distract him from the pain. "Noel..." Hopes soothing voice made me shudder and I finally pushed all the way inside of him, rubbing his prostate.

"AAHHH! Oh my god!" Hope arched his back at the immense pleasure he was feeling. I moaned at the tightness surrounding my cock and held on very tightly onto Hopes hips. "Noel...please move..." Hope moaned as he grabbed my arm with his hand. I slowly pulled out halfway and thrusted back in as fast as I could. Hope screamed for more as he gripped his bedsheets and pushed back meeting my thrusts. "Hope...it feels so good inside of you." I moaned into his ear. I was close to release but Hope told me to stop. "What is it Hope?" I asked as I rubbed his lower back. "I-I want to see your face..." He asked shyly. I couldn't help but obey Hopes command and I pulled out of him and turned him onto his back. His face was flushed and his eyes were hazed with lust so I kissed him hard. He moaned into our kiss and wrapped his arms around me very tightly. As we were kissing I reinserted my cock into his hole causing our kiss to end as he moaned in pleasure.

Hope was once again meeting my thrusts and then I noticed his neglected cock leaking even more precum. I wrapped my calloused hand around his shaft and pumped it in time with my thrusts. I also leaned down and started to suck on his left nipple causing Hope to yell at the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Noel I'm close..." Hope moaned as he ran his hands into my hair. "Me too Hope." I replied with clenched teeth. Suddenly Hope yelled my name as he came onto his chest and my hand. I was about to release my cum as Hopes warm walls tighten around my cock but I wasn't sure if Hope wanted me to come inside him so I started to pull back. He hastily wrapped his slender legs around my hips and held on tight. "Pl-please...co-come inside me Noel..." Hope begged me with a flushed face. I completely lost it when I saw the sexy look on his face and I emptied my seeds inside of him. Hope moaned and hugged me tighter as my hot cum overflowed inside of him.

With a small sigh I fell on top of him and Hope snuggled onto my neck. We were both breathing hard from our intense climax. I then grabbed Hopes blanket and wrapped it around both of us. When we were both finally breathing normally Hope looked into my eyes and gave me a very happy smile. "Are you ok now?" I asked with a chuckle. He gave me a very cute giggle and nodded his head. "Yes Noel thank you." He replied as he rested his head onto my chest. "Don't worry about tomorrow Hope..." I caressed his smooth cheek and he looked up at me. "I promise that nothing will happen to you, I will protect you with my life." I grabbed his hand and held it over my heart. Hope just blushed and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank you so much Noel..." He then raised his head and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. "Do you want me to go to my room?" I asked slightly sad. Hope hastily shook his head and held me tightly. "Please stay with me Noel..." Hope pleaded.

I smiled at his response and just nodded giving him a kiss on top of his beautiful silver head. Once I heard Hopes breathing more relaxed I could tell he had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms tight around him and buried my face in his hair. "Don't worry...Hope I always protect those I love with my life." I said softly into his ear. I finally let out a happy sigh and fell asleep with my beautiful lover wrapped in my arms. Hope smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and kissed my lips. Soon after he placed his head over my heart and soon after he also fell asleep with a smile on his face. Hope was no longer scared because he now knew how much he meant to me. I love you Hope Estheim.

The End.


End file.
